1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a microstructure, particularly relates to a manufacturing method for forming a microscopic structure inside a semiconductor, and relates to an art for use in a method for manufacturing a light emitting device using a photonic crystal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a surface-emitting laser using a two-dimensional photonic crystal has been developed. A photonic crystal has the structure in which a refractive index profile is provided in a wavelength size of light, and a photonic crystal which acts on visible light is in a size of several tens nm to several hundreds nm. Such a two-dimensional photonic crystal is produced by burying a material such as a dielectric into a semiconductor or forming voids by etching.
International Publication WO 06/062084 Pamphlet discloses the art of producing a two-dimensional photonic crystal inside a GaN semiconductor by crystal growth. In concrete, a two-dimensional photonic crystal is produced as follows. First, a multilayer film structure of a semiconductor is formed part way on a substrate. Next, the substrate on which the multilayer film structure of the semiconductor is taken out of a reactor, and a pattern of the photonic crystal is formed on the surface of the multilayer film structure by electron beam lithography. Thereafter, a hole of the two-dimensional photonic crystal is formed in the semiconductor multilayer film structure by using dry etching. Finally, a remaining multilayer structure is stacked while the hole of the two-dimensional photonic crystal is kept by regrowth, and a light emitting device is completed.